Vordigan
Vordigan, also known as the Dark Archer, is a villain in the TV show Smallville. Unlike most villains in this series who are enemies towards Clark Kent, Vordigan is an enemy towards Oliver Queens who is known as the Green Arrow, as well as his former mentor. History Past Though not much was revealed about Vordigan's past, however it was revealed that he was part of a secret Celtic society of master archers dating back to the twelfth century. He also trained Oliver Queens to be a skilled archer. During the training he believed Oliver was as dark as he was and enjoyed the hunt. Vordigan considered Oliver like a son. However Oliver left the group as he disagreed with their ways. ''Smallville'' Some time after Oliver left the group for unknown reasons, Vordigan got injured badly but survived. He believed he was becomming slow and wanted to die by getting killed by Oliver who would then replace him. Vordigan left to find him in order to fulfill his role as a "master archer." Vordigan studied Oliver and decided to target the ones close to him to remind him of the vows he made at the society: No lover, no allies, no disciples. Vordigan stalked his former lover Lois Lane, sabotaging her car he then fired a warning shot. Lois believed him to be Oliver but then ran as she saw him lining up a second shot. He shot a arrow precisely through her shoulder to take her down without killing her. The Dark Archer then proceeded by breaking in the watchtower and targetting Chloe Sullivan. He projected a huge image of a archer at her screen. Vordigan then grazed her shoulder with a arrow. Noticing Clark Kent was on his way he then escaped the Watchtower. Vordigan then sought out Mia Dearden, a student under Oliver Queens' wing and managed to snatch her from the streets and left clues for Oliver to come for him. After successfully kidnapping Mia, Vordigan then placed her in the middle of a huge maze made after the symbol of the society. As Oliver entered the maze Vordigan disarmed him form his bow with a single shot. He told Oliver that he was slowing down and that he wanted to die while he was still strong and respected. He told Oliver he had to fulfill his role by succeeding, and killing his master. After Oliver refused to kill Vordigan, Vordigan and Oliver ended up in a struggle. Vordigan overpowered Oliver and spiked his hand to a tree with a arrow. He then told Oliver he would hunt and kill Mia. Because after her dead Oliver would get connected with his inner darkness, kill him and take his place. Stalking Mia through the maze, Vordigan shot three of his arrows simultaneously directly towards her. Oliver saw the arrows and jumped in front of Mia. Just as the arrows were about to kill Oliver, Clark ran in front of Oliver and saved him. While Clark was in front of him, Oliver shot an arrow at Vordigan hitting him in the same place Lois was hit. However, Oliver decided not to kill Vordigan. Later, talking with Mia, Oliver says that Vordigan is in prison, and he's worried about the day he'll be released, old and still eager to be killed by him. Some time afterwards, Vordigan was somehow released from prison, and was recruited by Winslow Schott as a member of the Marionette Ventures. He was assigned to be kill his former apprentice: The Green Arrow. Personality Vordigan is a man of honor and tradition. A superb assassin Vordigan hunts his targets without doubt or mercy. However while targetting Lois and Chloe he only shot them in the shoulder, suggesting he only wanted to make a point and avoid unnecessary death. During his missions he uses medieval like arrows and a bow opposed to more modern weaponry, possibly to honor the tradition of his society. However he did use a more modern crossbow while escaping the Watchtower. He deeply believes in the code of his society. After he believed himself to be slowing down he wanted to die the death of a warrior. He wanted to die while he was still strong and respected and wanted Oliver to take his place. Abilities A assassin and Warrior in a long tradition Vordigan is a master at archery, warfare and tactics. *'Master Archer': Vordigan is a master at archery. He is able to hit moving targets with great precision. He was able to shoot a running Lois in her shoulder without killing her from a huge distance. He was also able to disarm Oliver with a single shot. *'Master Tactician': Vordigan is able to study his targets and find out their weaknesses. He was able to make Oliver come to him and target multiple people without getting identified. *'Master martial artist': Vordigan was able to defeat Oliver in hand to hand combat. He was also able to easily overpower Mia. *'Infiltration': Vordigan can enter and leave highly secured places unnoticed. He was able to infiltrate the highly secured Watchtower. *'Honed senses': Vordigan was able to notice Clark Kent comming while he was still far away. *'Stealth': Vordigan can move around without getting noticed. He was able to move through the city in his gear without anyone seeing him. While stalking Oliver he never got caught on camera once. He was able to suprise Mia by walking up to her. He was also able to suprise his pupil in the maze. *'Technical knowledge': Despite his primitive weaponry and ways Vordigan is skilled in modern technology. He was able to take over the Watchtower and project a image of a archer drawing. Equipment *Bow: Vordigan uses a primitve bow unlike his pupil who uses a high tech bow. *Hunting arrows: Vordigan uses feathered arrows. *Crossbow: Altar of Sion The altar of Sion dates to an early thirteenth century cult of secret Celtic militiamen who defended Irish costal towns from pirates and thieves, whom the early celtic Kings were either unable or willing to fight. Untill the twelfth century the group protected local churches and was in turn tacitly supported by the papacy in Rome. However as the group their tactics became more violent and as local bisshops gained affluence the cult was excommunicated and forced to practice Christianity in its own secret chapels and meeting halls. This split with the church led the group to become quasi religious and build its own altars and tabernacles whose decoration often mixed medieval Christian iconography with ancient often pagan Celtic images. Vordigan has this symbol on his equipment and tattoed on his back. Trivia * Vordigan is the Smallville version of Merlyn the Archer * Vordigan was portrayed by Steve Bacic. Category:Assassins Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Smallville Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Martial Artists